


Funny night

by orphan_account



Category: opposite muffin squad
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ! contains swearing !Just a funny night with Meg :DAlso this is very short hhh sorry
Relationships: meg/zalk
Kudos: 1





	Funny night

"Hey, are you ok?" is the question I hate the most. I always have to answer with something like "yeah" or "of course, how about you?", to make them happy. Because that's what they want from me. I mean, fair, I'm probably the happiest person they know. But... I should be able to say "no". Have a chance to just... Tell the truth. Stop lying.  
Some people say that lying is sometimes the only good thing to do. But that's... Not true. There's always another option, right?  
Yet here I am. Crying at fucking 3 am. Again. Great  
Suddenly I hear a quiet notification. Wait, notification? Someone... Texted me? Huh. Interesting. Everyone should be asleep...  
I look at my phone. It's from Zalk. I smiled a little. The only person that can actually make me smile. Even after everything... He did... I still think he's a good person. Probably because I'm stupid, hah.  
I finally read the message.  
"Hey, you up? Me and Teh would really want to see you."  
Fuck. It's Teh again. Of course! Why did I even think Zalk would text me because he wants to? Like we're friends or something... I mean, I consider him my friend. Heck, even best friend... Crush...  
But it doesn't matter. He's like, clearly into someone else. Probably Teh, but I don't wanna assume anything.  
Huh. I remember when we went to this coffee shop once. It was fun. He ordered... Black coffee I believe? I paid for everything. Sadly, he didn't say "thank you". At least he smiled. I think he did. It looked like a smile...  
I miss it. I miss the times when we were still friends. When he was okay with me just being with him.  
Now he found someone else. A-and that's good! He has new friends, someone he can talk to, someone he likes. Which is great! For him! But not for me!  
The worst thing is that I... Still don't know if I actually have a crush on him. What if it's just... A lie I really want to believe? Yeah, I love talking to him. I love him (as a friend? or more...?). But... Whenever he talks to someone else, I'm not jealous. I'm hurt. It doesn't feel right. It feels like he's cheating on me, even though we aren't even dating. And probably never will be.  
And whenever he talks to Teh i slowly start to... Lose my interest in him... Which is sad. I really want to date him, be with him. But I don't want to make him stop talking to other people. I want him to actually like me, not just date me because I say "please".  
But it won't happen. Which hurts. And-  
I hear another notification. Fuck, I forgot to reply-  
"Leaving me on seen, huh? Just say you don't want to see me, idiot. It's not that hard. I'd understand, I'm not as stupid as you. Goodnight."  
Shit. I didn't mean to. I just... Started thinking. Huh. Maybe it's just not my thing.  
I reply with a simple "Goodnight!" and go back to crying.

What a funny night.


End file.
